Eldritch Painting Extra
sanguineOracle SO began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 18:26 -- 06:26 SO: T.T . o ( Extra: Eldrich Painting Requirement: Crafts 3 or better, Permission Aspect Your brushkind has been fused with the power of the occult. Like mad geniuses before you, your art work has become a conduit of the power of the Horror Terrors. Fortunatly for you, this mad genius doesn't (usually)manifest with tentecles, death or maddness but in Magical Inspiration that breaths life, depth and -- arcaneArtisan AA is now an idle chum! -- 06:26 SO: meaning into your art, so much so that it can merge with or supercede reality itself. But such power is not without a cost. Eldrich painting does not paint with Hues out of a bottle, tube or can. It paints with the colors of the artist themselve. In order to activate this power...You must choose a color to cross off of your CHROMOMETER. R O Y G B I V When you do so you may use a Brush Power th 06:26 SO: at you have learned for the rest of a short scene (Extended scenes may require you to Top off your power, using multiple powers always uses multiple colors). Beware, once you have lost all of your color, all that is left is an empty outline for the Horror Terrors to enter. You become Grimdark until your powers run their course. Of course, it is not without its advantages. Whenever you go Grimdar 06:26 SO: k or at a GMs discression have encountered ELDRICH INSPIRATION you may learn a new usage of your Brush Techniques ) 06:52 AA: I am back. 06:52 AA: Though I was thinking I might run up to Wendy's and back before the session started. 06:54 AA: But that all looks fine to me. Just wanted to ask how I refill my colors, though. 06:54 AA: Or is that a ~~MYSTERY~~ that Sami will have to figure out through experimentation. 07:01 SO: T.T . o ( sorry went to the ladies. you'll have to figure it out. ) 07:01 SO: T.T . o ( Your first power is Power 1: Action lines: By painting lines behind a subject you set the subject in motion at a speed appropriate to the line style. Living subjects can choose the direction of their motion but inanimate objects travel opposite the direction that you drew the lines. Using this power is a Crafts check resisted by Will ) 07:06 AA: Okay, thanks. 07:06 SO: T.T . o ( :3c ) 07:06 AA: Mind if I post this to the wiki and link it to my character sheet so I can check it if I need refreshers in the future? 07:08 SO: T.T . o ( Sure thing :) ) 10:50 SO: T.T . o ( Power 2: Happy Little Bushes: You may use your painting skills to freely alter the natural flora and fauna in a radius around you. These plants look as realisitic or surreal as you make them and ALWAYS grant you an enviromental aspect with a free invoke. For Example, Spooky Woods that make trolling checks to frighten easier, Dense Shrubbery that aid in Stealth. Soothing flowerbeds that a 10:50 SO: id in Empathy or Thorny Brambles that hinder Atheletics etc. )